Spare Me the Details
by Cats Among The Pixies
Summary: Songfic Based around the song by the Offspring. It's the 7th years examsareover party! James and Lily are finally together then James see's Lily doing something and his world comes crashing down. MWPP K for sexual references...it might change depending on
1. My Girlfriend

Spare Me the Details 

****

I don't own James, Lily, Diggory, Sirius, Remus, Peter or any other duckies that JKR so brilliantly created.

Neither do I own the song 'Spare Me the Details' which is owned (or whatever) by the Offspring.

I got this idea on the way home one day thinking "hmmmm what if…' please r & r it would be muchly appreciated!

**1. My Girlfriend**

_My girlfriend, my dumb donut_

_ Went up to a party just the other night_

_ But three hours later and seven shots of jäger_

_ She was in the bedroom with another guy_

It was our end of exam party; we hired out the Three Broomsticks. I was there with my best friends- Sirius, Remus and Peter, their girlfriends and the love of my life.

Well, she was, and now I don't know what to think of her. We were playing drinking games and well, she, she can't hold her alcohol well. I asked Diggory to look after her for a minute, I just had to go and help my fellow marauders set up our final prank.

I trusted him. I trusted her, I loved her. They both betrayed me.

After ten minutes we came back in Lily and Diggory had gone. Eva, Lily's best friend and Sirius' secret crush, said that he had taken her out the back. So there I was thinking that he had taken her out to vomit or get some air.

After ten minutes I decided that I should be the lovely boyfriend I am and go and check on her. I checked all the bathroom stalls-empty. I checked the room that our friends and us had booked out for the night-empty. And then I heard it.

"Lily! Lily!"

I saw red before my eyes and I stormed down the hallway and cursed open the door and I saw it.

It broke my heart. I could never look at her again.

The love of my life, with another guy.

I wanted to die

That's the first chappie, short I know, but it's just the way the cookie crumbles.

Please review

Cheers (and tables)

Hermione Radcliffe Go Michael


	2. I Don't Wanna Know

**2. I don't Wanna Know**

****

I've re-written this….ish, because I was a silly goose and called Amos Cedric…my bad!

Thanks 'Wings of Shadow' (hehe, I know you!)

****

****

**A/N**-I don't own my beloved Marauders (although, if JKR wanted to do, she could loan me them….) or 'Spare Me The Details' it is owned by the Offspring (I don't really like them). I heard the song and thought it would be genius if Lily cheated on James so here is the mumble of writing….

****

**_And I don't really wanna know_**

**_ So don't tell me anymore_**

**_ And I really don't wanna hear_**

**_ About her feet all up in the air_**

So I ran. I didn't talk to her, why should I? She had sex with him. A Hufflepuff. I know running was cowardly but, I wanted to be alone. I ran into the spring evening and sat on a bench on the side of the road. It smelled of honeysuckle and common flowers. It reminded me so much of Lily. So much it hurt.

I waited. I waited for so long. She said that she wasn't ready so I waited for her.

Sirius was shocked and amazed that I was able to wait for her. Lily Evans the love of my life and I didn't pounce on her the second she said she'd go out with me. I was fine with waiting. I was hoping maybe tonight, but that was squashed when she went and had sex with _him_

How the hell could she do this to me?

Sirius, Remus and Peter found me outside on the bench, with my head in my hands, they sat down and we sat in silence. When it seemed the noise from the pub had quieted down a bit we entered. Eva was sitting in a table by herself with a look of disbelief and disgust on her face.

The five of us went up to our room and we all went to bed. Our night turned out much different, for the worse.

And another thing that sucked about that evening- we didn't even get to do our prank!

The next day was a Saturday and the seventh years took their time to get up. Everyone except James, he was up and on the quidditch pitch by 8am. Therapy for James was flying, the speed, the wind pulling everything out of your way, making you forget everything.

When James entered the Great Hall at about 12:30 the first thing he noticed was Lily. As much as he couldn't stand the pain that he felt when he thought of her his eyes were drawn to her beauty. She was sitting by herself hunched over the Daily Prophet. She looked neither happy nor sad, but she kept glancing over to the Hufflepuff table.

James headed over to where his friends were sitting, none looking their usual cheery selves. Remus, Eva and Peter seemed to be calming down Sirius who was looking _EXTREMLY_ pissed off.

James glanced at Lily again and his chocolate eyes met her emerald ones, he looked down and sat next to Sirius.

"Hey guys," he muttered while grabbing a piece of bread.

"Hey," Remus, Peter and Eva muttered, Sirius just grunted.

"What's up your ass?" James asked Sirius.

"Diggory," Sirius said darkly.

"Well, at least he didn't sleep with your girlfriend," James said in the same dark tone.

"You're still calling _her_ your girlfriend?" Peter scoffed.

"Well, I mean, I haven't talked to her yet, so I guess we'll just see," James talked to his plate with his head in his hands.

"What?" Eva looked shocked, "You're still considering getting back with her?"

"Well, um, I don't really know," James muttered.

Eva stood up and her small body was filled with anger "I can't believe you! After all that she's done! I've given-,"

"Eva, just shut up, okay? I don't want to hear this," James said muffled by his hands.

Sirius put his hand on Eva's shoulder and pulled her back into her seat, he then patted Eva on the back and gave her a supportive smile, which she tried to return.

The group of friends sat in silence until loud chattering came through the oak doors into the Great Hall. All attention was drawn to the group, which was focused around a tall, good-looking blonde.

"Oh, just brilliant," Sirius muttered standing up.

"Sirius," Remus said in a warning tone.

Sirius sat down and watched James focus on the love of his life talking to Diggory, the lying, cheating bastard.

"I need to talk to Lily," James stood up and headed towards Lily before any of his friends could say anything.

"Well, I must say Lillian, that was one of the best nights I've had in a long time," Amos said to the red-haired girl.

The clan of Hufflepuff's snickered appropriately.

Lily groaned from under her mass of hair that was covering her face.

"That good was it Lily?" Ray Chang, Amos' best mate, smirked.

At this point, unbeknownst to the Hufflepuffs James had reached their table and was standing behind Lily and Amos, seeing and hearing everything that was going on.

"Better than good,' Amos piped up and slipped his hand around Lily's waist.

"So what did you two get up to?" Ray asked with a wink. This got Amos started, how he and Lily started to dance, then he took her up to his room and one thing lead to another and-,

"Amos, I've got to study, I'll see you later," Lily sat up revealing bagged eyes, and a pale complexion.

Lily stood up and turned to leave and walked straight into James, she looked up into James' eyes.

"Lily," James' smiled, but his eyes showed what he was really feeling, longing, desperation and hurt.

"James," Lily looked down at the ground.

"You look like shit," James' face held no expression as he brushed past Lily.

A small, tear, silently slid down her cheek, she brushed it away and walked towards the library.

A/N WOW! That's the fastest I've ever updated…I think, you know don't hold me to that, because I really don't know.

BETSY- Thank you very much!

Hollaback Girl- I know! I always wanted to show that James isn't always the asshole, that Lily can _actually_ be the one to do something stupid….like cheat on James

Countess Jackman- Really? I just re-read it, man I could have made James suicidal, there's still time. Wow, that's an idea…

Liljean15690- Yeah, Diggory's a dick, but he couldn't help himself, lily was drunk and leading him on, if you couldn't tell (I didn't make it that obvious) Lily was hungover…extremely hungover in this chappie

PinkToasterOven- Thank you for that, I don't know if I did it, if I didnn't could you please give an example of how I could fix it:-D

Cheers guys!

PLEASE REVIEW!

It'll make me happy inside!

Hermione Radcliffe Go Michael


	3. You Hoe!

**3. You Hoe!**

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter goodness (apart from my merchandise) or The lyrics to Spare me the Details, or the music to Spare me the Details, so yeah

**__**

**_And well I'm not the one who acted like a hoe_**

**_ Why must I be the one who has to know?_**

**_ I'm not the one who messed up big time_**

**_ So spare me the details if you don't mind_**

Lily and James didn't talk for the rest of the day; in fact they didn't see each other for the rest of the day. James didn't go to classes telling his friends that he was 'sick'. At least (for once) Sirius, Remus and Peter didn't have to lie.

Lily was scared that James would be in class, she was so relieved when she heard Sirius tell Professor McGonagall in their first class of the day, that James was sick and would be in his room all day. McGonagall gave Sirius a curt nod.

The Marauders (minus James, plus Eva) spent the day to themselves, which was noticed by the whole school, causing rumors to start.

"Where's James?"

"I heard that Lily had been cheating on him the whole time they were dating."

"Apparently, she only wants his money."

By the end of the day the Marauders were over the petty rumors, everyone asking where James was, and if he was ready for a new girlfriend yet.

James spent the day in his room in the Head Student's dorm. He planned his quidditch team's next training session (which was in two nights), completed all of his catch up work and prepared his and Lily's speech's for the prefects meeting the next night.

When James finished all of his work he headed down to the shared Common Room, with his favorite book in his hands _'So You Think You Can Teach Her Quidditch?'_ Lily gave it to him when he and Lily were dating, to show her trust in him. It was a big step in their relationship. He treasured the book with all his heart and looked through it almost every day, to see how far he and Lily had come together. He _was_ so happy.

James settled down on the crimson couch that he and Lily spent so much time together snuggled up, laughing, crying, talking, studying, sleeping and most of all snogging. The memories brought tears to his eyes he slumped off the couch and crouched beside the fire, he opened the book, reached forward and pulled out some of the middle pages. Tears pouring down his cheeks, he threw the dog-eared pages into the fire and ripped out more and more, throwing them into the fire.

When he had destroyed over half of the book, James fell back onto his back and screamed. With this scream his anger was surging through his body and he was now lying on the ground, laughing to himself.

This was how Lily found him, fifteen minutes later, by now the laughter had turned to tears.  
James looked up when he heard the portrait swing open.

"Lily we need to talk," James sat up.

Lily's eyes searched over the scene in front of her, seeing the torn book brought tears to her eyes, "James, I'm not in the mood," Lily pulled her gaze up to James' pleading eyes eyes.

"Well, you seemed to be last night," James also focused his gaze on the floor.

"Potter, I've got to explain," Lily shoved past James.

James grabbed Lily's arm "Lily, please! I don't want to know why-why you chose him, and, and not me."

"Jesus to hell James! Listen to me! I want to explain to you! Okay? I just don't know why, okay? I was drunk and so was he!" Lily was raging, anger surging through her frail body, "And, He told me things I haven't heard in a while," Lily said the last comment softer, not looking into James' upset eyes. James had nothing else to listen to but Lily say all this and he was curious, about everything he did wrong in their relationship.

"What did he say Lily?" James asked softly, when she didn't answer, he got louder, "WHAT DID HE SAY LILY?"

Lily started to sob, "He told me that he loved me, that he could make me feel so much more with him than when I'm with you-,"

Lily was cut off by James, "Does he?

"Does he what?"

"Make you feel so much more?"

Lily mumbled something that James couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Yes, he does James, he makes me feel so much better about myself and everything else in the world," Lily stood awkwardly by the smoldering fireplace.

"We have a prefects meeting tomorrow night," with that random outburst James tossed the remainder of _'So You Think You Can Teach Her Quidditch?_' into the fireplace. He left Lily watching the paper curl up as James headed up to his dorm and sat on his bed and stared into nothing until the sun glowed through the un-curtained window.

A/N- I NEVER EVER EVER update this fast…. EVER! I love you all my wondrous reviewers! You are the bee's knee's, the cat's pyjamas! I LOVE YOU!

Wings of the Shadow- I have now fixed that blooper…but I bet I did it again in this chappie….brb….I didn't screw up (claps for LUCY!)

Pottyboutweasley- Yeah, Cedric's dad is Amos…I was silly and mucked upadid! I love James, so I wanted to show him in a good light :-D

Whitetiger72- Thank you…I think? I hope it's working, I like knowing all the stuff…and stuff. It is touched in this chappie why Lily and Amos sexed but there is SOOOO much more to it all…I think.

Countess Jackman- It would be VERY interesting and it shall indeedily, be making an appearance in this story :-D

Hazelocean- I hope this is good enough!

sosirius'sgurl3245- Your wish is my command….okay I lie, I'm not a genie, I wouldn't mind to be one though!

BeachHn332- Done done done!

P- Cheers

fsaflosjf lskf- I don't know, it's really up to you

samie-the-authoress- You will like what I have in store…I hope, Amos shall pay for what he does/has done….curse the smelly cat to eternity!

Agnes1014- is that good or bad? It's a review! Yay! I must say, I did want it to be a tad unfortunate…but I am thinking of doing a sequel…. when I've done this beast :-D

**_BETSY (YOUR #1 FAN!)_**

Betsy is my favourite! That made me SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy inside when I read your review! I appreciate your positivity oh-so much

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! (I hope this chappie is up to your standards:D)

Cheers to everyone who read/reads this, I love you for taking your time out of your day/night to read this…I would love you more if you reviewed!

Next chappie 

Annoying Marauders

Bloody Eva

And

BACON!

(I really have no idea if any of that is going to be in the next chappie but HEY! Deal with it!)

Now I am once again rambling, I need to have a shower and sleep

Hermione Radcliffe Go Michael

P.S I went snowboarding today and did an inter-schoolio's comp. I sucked but had soooooo much fun (now I have many bruises) and then straight after that I went to netball practise because **MY TEAM IS IN THE SEMI'S! YAY! GO US!**

Ahem,

So yeah

Toodles!


	4. I Just Don't Understand Man

4. I just Don't Understand Man! 

A/N I have fun naming my chappies…can you tell?

Now I can understand friends who wanna tell me 

**They think they're gonna help me, open up my eyes**

**But the play by play makes me wanna lose it**

**Everytime you do it man, it turns the knife**

"Eva! Wait up!" Sirius called out to the short girl.

Eva stopped and waited for Sirius, "Hey Sirius."

Sirius caught up to Eva and they started to walk to class.

"How are you Sirius?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. What about you?"

"Yeah, okay," Eva half smiled up at the tall boy.

"You look drained," Sirius smiled down.

"Really blunt Black, really blunt," Eva half smiled.

Sirius flashed his trademark grin, "Of course."

Sirius was telling the truth the usual happy, bubbly girl looked tired and like she had stayed up at night's crying.

"It's just stress, with the exams and all, I'm fine really," Eva sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Sirius.

"How about we skip class? We can get the notes off Remus," Sirius put his arm around the small girl.

"What about me?" Remus asked from behind the two.

"Remmy old pal! You wouldn't mind Eva and I copying down the notes that you'll take from today's lesson would you? We have er, better things to do," Sirius winked.

"Uh, no we don't. I don't mind going to class," Eva slipped out of Sirius' grasp and started off to class.

"She looks like shit," Remus muttered.

"Indeed she does, Moony, so how about those notes?" Sirius raised his eyebrows a few times.

"How about _you_ take them and _I_ go and see Eva?" Remus smiled.

"But, why me?"

"Because Flitwick isn't the happiest with you for destroying his feather pyramid and he loves me, so he won't mind if I don't go to class," Remus smirked at Sirius.

"Ahhh Minnie, how I love to wind her up. I'll take notes, but if I have to put up with Prongs sulking over _that girl_ I will kill you! Deal?" Sirius put out his hand.

"Deal," Remus shook Sirius' outstretched hand.

"Don't hit on Eva," Sirius ordered.

"I'll try," Remus started to jog after Eva!

"I'm serious Lupin!" Sirius called after his friends retreating back.

"No! You're Sirius Black!"

"Oh, real mature," Sirius muttered to himself and headed to class.

"Hey Eva!" Remus called after the dark haired girl.

"Oh, hey Remus, what happened to Sirius?"

"I sent him to class," Remus slowed down to Eva's speed.

Eva laughed, "We better get there too."

"Yeah, let's not," Remus grabbed Eva's arm and led her towards the kitchens.

"Remus," Eva whined.

"Eva," Remus replied in the same tone, "We don't need to be in class, we aren't stupid."

"Really modest Lupin," Eva smiled.

"Come on," Remus let Eva go and the walked the rest of the way to the kitchen's in silence.

When they entered the kitchens the house elves swarmed Eva and Remus. They all started talking (and bowing) at once.

"Ooooh, Mr. Moony, hello, hello."

"Mr. Moony has a _girl_."

"A pretty girl too."

"She looks like crap."

The last comment was made by a rather ugly (even for the house elves) house elf. All the other house elves hissed at the rude house-elf.

"Kramer, shush," Remus snarled at the house-elf.

The house elf walked off, whispering 'Nasty dog, sordid.'

"Hey, can we please have some chocolate and ice-cream?" Remus asked the remaining house-elves.

"Yesh, yesh indeed you can!" a tubby elf squeaked.

"Come sit over here," Remus led Eva and they sat on the tiled floor.

"So you care to tell me why you look like, they way you do at the moment?" Remus asked politely.

"You are so polite, so unlike Sirius," Eva laughed.

"Yeah, we have our differences…and our similarities," Remus smiled, "But we aren't talking about me. You. What's been going on?"

"I'm not going to try and stop myself, so here I go. It's Lily, I can't concentrate. I can't sleep. She isn't being herself and I think, no I know she didn't want to have sex with Diggory," Eva took a deep breath and their ice-cream's arrived.

"Cheers," Remus nodded to the house-elves that brought it over.

Eva smiled and started to eat.

"How do you know that?" Remus asked after a moments silence.

"She told me before that party that she loved James and wanted to be with him forever, and that she was ready," Eva stared at her ice-cream.

"Then why? Why Diggory?" Remus asked.

"You know as much as me. What really gets me is that she _hated_ Diggory, hated with a _passion_," Eva said astoundingly.

"Maybe he drugged her?" Remus suggested.

"She remembers and she isn't really hiding it," Eva sighed.

"Did she mean it when she said the things about James, did she really love him?" Remus questioned.

"Remus, you saw how she looked at him, how he looked at her, they were the golden couple," Eva clarified.

"I know, I'm just thinking here. Was Lily hiding something she didn't want James to know?"

'All these theories. I just can't believe that she would do that to James! He's just so devastated!" Eva cried.

"I know, I know, he's trying so hard to be strong, he wants her back more than anything, yet he thinks he can't forgive her," Remus finished off his ice-cream.

"And for good reason!" Eva cried and finished off her ice-cream.

The two sat in silence and thought about Lily and James.

"I know," Eva whispered.

"Know what?"

"I know why she had sex with Diggory," Eva glared at the ground.

"What? Why?"

"Blackmail."

Lily walked into The Common Room and saw James sitting on the scarlet couch ripping up photo's from their time together.

"Stop! James just stop!" Lily stormed over to the couch and picked up all the photo's, even the ripped ones, "What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" Lily asked with tears in her eyes.

"It's my way of getting over this. Us," James told the girl.

"By destroying perfectly fine pictures?" Lily shuffled through the pile.

There were pictures from the previous Christmas at James' house, in the snow, New Years, the Potter's Christmas Ball, at Hogwarts, in the Common Room with their friends and so many happy and not so happy memories.

"What did I do wrong Lily?" James spoke up, as Lily was flicking through the pictures, "Just tell me, I'll change. I thought you were happy," james rambled as tears silently made paths down James' cheeks.

"You're drunk!" Lily accused.

"No Lily, no I'm not, I shwear," James slurred.

"James, don't lie. You know you can't handle your alcohol," Lily soothed.

"Just shut up! You're the reason I'm like this! So just, just, deal it with!" James shakily stood up.

"Fine. You want to know why I wasn't happy? You made me feel like I was the only thing in the world, like everything around us, with You-Know-Who and everything. You're hiding me from the world James! And I hate it!" Lily sobbed.

"What did you want me to do?" James said exhaustedly, "I didn't want you to get hurt, Lily."

"I can look after myself James!" Lily hissed.

"So you wanted to have sex with _him_?" James asked with disgust.

"No James! That's not the point!" Lily cried back.

"Then what is the point Lily? I didn't want anything to happen to you Lily, I wanted you to be safe. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you died too," James half flopped, half fell down onto the couch.

Lily closed her eyes, forcing her tears to recede, "James you weren't going to lose me."

James gave Lily a floppy smile and looked Lily in the eye, "But I did Lily and that's all that matters now."

Lily stormed out of the Common Room, with tears streaming down her face and headed where she knew she could find peace- Charms class….or so she thought…

DUN  
DUN  
DUN

sarahbearzs- Cheers Sarah-poo! Yeah, I don't like it that much, but yeah see you on Wednesday (or you know, whenever!)! You keep them smiles coming too!

PinkToasterOven- Wow! Thank you Lovey ducks! Muchly appreciated. My writing never shall be prefect…but one can only hope! Thank you!

padfootgirl3- Hey Mel, GoF…AHHHH! They will screw it up though! It's a known fact. Stupid technology! Lily isn't THAT bad….whistles innocently

Akt5us- Go strong Jimmy boy!

P- Cheers mon (It's one of my new favourite ways of saying man). It shall be explained but depending on James, we shall see what happens…oh and Diggory

samie-the-authoress- Amos is a poo-face Gamgee (I do love Samwise though (and I hate Frodo!)). Cheers!

sosirius'sgurl3245- I don't know, I just don't know! Yeah, took me a while this time, my bad!

Machiavelli Jr- Cheers mate! Hurry up and put your songfic up! I vant to read it! I am not much of an Offspring fan, but then I don't hate them. Original Prankster, would indeed be a good one, The Marauders getting sick of being the 'Original Prankster's' and the likes. Cheers mate!

Countess Jackman- Cheers? Muchly appreciated!

A/N- Hey guys, this took longer than my other chapters (but faster than me usually). I don't know if I like it that much

But

Please please please (insert sexy James (Remus or Sirius…or Peter if you are that way inclined) grin here) Review

It would be muchly appreciated by….me

Lucy


End file.
